1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display device includes a first substrate on which thin film transistors are formed, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
Of display modes in which a liquid crystal display device displays an image, a patterned vertically aligned (PVA) mode is a VA mode where cutting patterns are formed in pixel electrodes and a common electrode to increase the viewing angle of the display. The viewing angle is increased by controlling the orientation of liquid crystal molecules using a fringe field formed by these cutting patterns.
In the PVA mode, the degree of retardation of light passing through the liquid crystal molecules varies greatly depending on the angle of observation. This may cause the brightness of a low gray scale to sharply increase when the display is viewed from the side, which may decrease visibility as well as the contrast ratio. To overcome this problem, a super-PVA (SPVA) mode has been developed, in which a pixel is divided into a plurality of sub domains to which different data voltages are applied.
However, instant after images may occur with both the PVA mode and the SPVA mode devices, thereby deteriorating image quality.